a new Empire
by Henrie James Locker
Summary: The seven have gone separate ways after the war. Percy and Annabeth (slightly oc) and have become gods and are finally able to be together. Now Annabeth plans on building an empire and naturally Percy helps her. Especially when he find put how she intends to do that. Harem (Percy, Annabeth, Khione, Reyna, Drew, Piper, Hazel and other girls but no space to name them all.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I was bord a while ago so I wrote this. I am going to maybe update. I don't know yet.**

* * *

><p>New empire<p>

It was done. The war was over and Wise Girl and I had been turned into gods for our services. Most of our other companions had been made immortal.

Oh and we went apart in a fight. Jason had chosen Rome over Piper so she dumped him. Frank and Jason had pushed Reyna of her thrown. The former praetor now lived in my palace and this was our first free day in two weeks. Well since the war was over we had lots of things to do. I was a sea god and the patron of demigods which meant that the gods had to ask me if they wanted to order a quest.

Annabeth was a minor goddess of architecture and warfare and was rebuilding Olympus again. Sadly we were gods with restrictions. For instance we wern't able to travel like the gods did. There were also some other restrictions but in exchange we were still allowed to interact with mortals and I was in charge of camp and left the politics to Annabeth .

Now I was walking through Olympus back to our little palace at the edge of the city. Oh and Annabeth had hinted she had a surprise for me and a master plan. So I was hoping that her surprise involved sex and the master plan... who cares about that.

Oh and I was a lot more horny since I became a god. I was not only perving over Annabeth bit also Piper, Drew and Reyna. It had gotten so bad that I had given Drew a hard spanking instead of making her work in the kitchens when she tried to prank Piper.

Finally I reached the Greek villa in which Annabeth and I lived. I entered our home and headed through the modern decorated hallway to were Annabeth was waiting for me.

Annabeth grinned at me. Damn she was beautiful. She had a slim Athletic body. Her breasts were smaller then most girls but it gave her a sort of elegance. "Hi, Seaweed brain. Are you free for the day?" I nodded and Annabeth grinned. "Now. I understand that you are quite horny." The blond beauty purred and stepped closer to me. "and that it has gotten so bad that jerking off over me isn't enough any more."

"Sorry Wise girl." I muttered embraced. "Don't be. We were busy. I have been mastrobating too while thinking about you. I think it is time to help you relax because I have some time for you."

Was this really happening? Annabeth rapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. Quite quickly she pushed her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance but she won quite quickly. I reached down with a hand and grabbed her ass and have it a squeeze. Annabeth pressed her hips against mine.

"My my. Some one is excited ." She purred as she passed her hand against the tent that was forming under my pants. Annabeth laughed at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a bench and we sat down. Annabeth kissed me again and then let her hand wonder down my chest and then pushed her hands into my jeans and under my boxer shorts until I felt her small, cool elegant fingers closing around my dick. Annabeth squeezed and drew a pained moan from my lips. This was the first time she did this to me.

Annabeth smirked at me. She started massaging my length inside my pants. My length was hard with in seconds. Just to do something I grabbed one of Annabeth's breasts and squeezed it tightly with made Annabeth groan in return. This was the first time I touched her like this and it felt great . "Get up Seaweed brain." She ordered me just as I really started enjoying myself with groping her breasts.

I did as she told me a bit disappointed. Annabeth sank down on her knees in front of me. "Wise Girl? What are you doing?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. I am giving you a blowjob." She informed me. I felt as if I was dreaming as she pulled my jeans and boxershorts down to my knees and my dick nearly slapped her in the face. Annabeth grabbed it and smirked. "This is bigger then I imagined out would be." She informed me.

"Oh. And you will pay me back for this." I nodded quickly and Annabeth started licking up and down the length. I growled at pulled her to her feet. Then I sat back down on the bench and pulled her back down.

Annabeth only laughed over my Impatiens and slowly leaned down and took my length into her mouth and starting stucking on it and bobbing her head up and down. I groaned out loud as I felt her mouth around my length. The bliss continued until I was almost ready to cum. I wadded up Annabeth's goldenblond hair in a fist and forced it down until I felt my cock hit the back of her mouth.

Annabeth gagged loudly and a few seconds later my sticky hot seeds filled her throat. After a few seconds I let the blond pull back. Annabeth gasped for breath and then swolloed my load.

"I have no idea why I enjoyed this." She mumbled. "Now what?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Well, I gave you a blowjob and it would only seem right of you returned the favor and if you behave I will maybe have sex with you tonight.

I chuckled and scooped Annabeth up into my arms and carried her over to one of the tables that were spread out throughout the courtyard. "So, you want to be paid back?" I asked her as I opened her belt and pulled down her jeans.

Annabeth giggled until I ripped her panties off and started teasing her folds with my finger making the girl moan out loud. Finally I lowered myself so that my face was on the same altitude as her spread legs and then I started running my tongue through Annabeth's folds.

I continued to tease her until I heard the words that any boy or man loves to hear. "Hang tonight Percy. Fuck me now." The beautiful blond whispered. Grinning I tore he top and bra of while Annabeth undressed me in return and before I knew it she was on top of me and kissing me hard. It quickly turned into a full-blown make-out session on the grass. Finally I rolled on top of Annabeth and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms loosely around my neck so that she could look at me.

Her eyes were full of love and caring but I could also see the playfulness and lust. The lust she had only known since she became a goddess. She nodded and I positioned myself in front of her entrance and pushed into her. I had the urge to just start pounding her but this was my Wise Girl. Her barrier broke and she gasped in pain. To distract her I kissed her on the lips.

"Percy. I am not a little girl. I am a goddess so if you won't fuck me I will have to take matters into my own hands." I looked at her surprised untill she pushed of of her and then straddled me. Annabeth grinned down at me and grabbed my length and positioned it under her entrance.

Then she dropped down on top of my dick. I felt my length penetrate the unbelievably tight hole and groaned out loud. Annabeth bit her lip and bit her lip. Wasn't to bad. Was it?" Feeling playful I reached up and grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed them. Annabeth let me fool around bit. Finally I rolled on top of her and kissed her roughly and simultaneously started thrusting into her. Annabeth cried and moaned into the kiss. She rapped her legs around my waist and buried her hands in my hair as I continued to fuck her blissfully tight hole.

Annabeth cried out with every thrust untill she climaxed. Her inner walls clenched in on my length and she cried my name. Finally she collapsed back down on the table. I started moving inside her again. Now she only groaned softly but met my thrusts as I continued untill my load was inside her.

"I could do this all the time." I announced. Annabeth chuckled softly and sat up. "You know that most madger gods have a harem right?"

I shrugged. "I have you. Why would I want more." She looked at me innocently. "So you wouldn't want to let say have Reyna or other girls at our disposal when ever we are board. You could have them when ever you want, even when I'm not available."

I looked at her confused. "Why do you want me to fuck other girls." She chuckled. "Because owning the right girls not only means both of us having fun but also means having lots of power. "

It took a few more minutes for Annabeth to explain what she meant. "So how does this work exactly."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Simple. You introduce girls into your harem." I rolled my eyes. "Okay. How do I do that and with who do I start."

Annabeth sat up and I sat down next to her and pulled her on my lap and rubbed my finger through her folds.

She ignored my teasing my I could tell from the way her muscles flexed that she liked it. "Well how you get them to join depends on the situation and who you should take first. How about someone easy?"I shrugged.

"Turn Reyna into our sexslave." I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said easy." "She is easy. I mean everyone already thinks that she is. I mean she already works as our maid. What is she going to do about it? Simply take her as yours." I smirked. "In my wildest fantasies I wouldn't have been able to imagine you explaining to me how to build a harem." Annabeth chuckled as I squeezed her breast. "Well obviously you need someone to explain these things to you."

She laughed. "I have to meet with Bordeas and Zeus to decide over what to do with Khione. I will be back by tonight. Now Reyna should come back quite soon. Turn her from our servant to our slave."

I nodded. Annabeth kissed me on the cheek and we got dressed.

...line break...

Annabeth was gone and I was sitting in our living room. Finally I heard the front door opening and closing again. Reyna came in dripping wet." It started raining outside." She announced at my questioning look. I nodded and she brought the grocery bags into the kitchen.

Then I heard her go into her room to take a shower.(All the bedrooms have attached bathrooms.) This was the chance. I waited untill I heard the water turn on. Then I stepped into Reyna's bedroom . Now or never. I pulled of my cloths and stepped into the bathroom.

Reyna's shower like all showers in my house were those huge showers that could spray you from all sides. The bathroom was already filled with thick mist and I could vaguely make out Reyna's curvy form through the glass door. I snug up to the shower. Reyna was facing the wall and seemed to be relaxing.

For a second I contemplated if I should go through with this. But I was getting hard so I quietly opened the door to the stall (the shower is like 9x9ft) and slipped into it and closed the door behind me. I moved through the hot downpour and felt myself getting even stronger.

Then I stood a foot behind Reyna. She had a nice ass and beautiful long legs. I bit my lip and then quickly reached around Reyna and grabbed both her breasts and squeezed them roughly. Reyna shrieked in alarm and spun around trying to punch me.

I easily ducked under the blow and shoved Reyna against the showerwall. She hit it, stumbled and went sprawling on the shower floor. I quickly straddled her. "What the fuck are you doing Jackson." Reyna yelled at me as I groped both her breasts roughly. "Making you mine." Reyna looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

I leaned down and kissed her roughly. Reyna tried to fight back but she was simply not strong enough. I kissed her neck hungrily simply ignoring her resistance. Finally I pulled away. "If you don't like what I'm doing to you then feel free to leave Olympus." I announced and got of her. Reyna scrambled to her feet and looked looked at me shocked. Her leaving would be a death sentence for her.

Reyna seemed to be thinking hard for a second untill her shoulders sagged and she looked down. I decided to be gentle with her. I reached out and touched her breasts. Then I cupped her cheeks and made her look at me. She looked scared and like she was crying. I smiled and pressed my lips against hers. The kiss was demanding but gentle at the same time. I turned of the water and grabbed Reyna by her arm and led out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Now she had really started sobbing.

I slowly made her lie down on the bed. Reyna crossed her arms to cover her exposed chest. I was going to make the first round gently but then I was going to fuck her like a whore. I forced her arms to her side and leaned down to her breasts and sucked on her nipples. When I gently bit on of them Reyna whimpered. Finally I rolled onto of her and started kissing her on the lips. Of course she didn't kiss back. I sighed and forced her legs appart ignoring Reyna's febel protests and positioned myself in front of her entrance.

"Don't worry. I will be nice to you." I whispered and kissed away the tears on her eyes. To my surprise Reyna wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in the crook of my neck. Smirking at Reyna's obedience I slowly pushed into her. When I broke her barrier she cried out in pain. She wasn't as tight as Annabeth but she also wasn't horny as hell. I paused for a few seconds to get used to me inside her. Then I forced my entire length into her virgin hole. Reyna screamed into my neck.

I paused untill Reyna's heartbeat calmed down somewhat. Then I started fucking her ignoring her whimpers. Finally I shot my load into her and pulled out. "I will now fuck your ass. If you swear an oath of eternal loyalty to me I will be gentle about it." "Fuck you." She growled with a surprisingly steady voice. I nodded and rose to my knees. Then I turned Reyna onto her stomach and grabbed her hips. I forced her ass up and forced myself down her still untouched hole. Reyna groaned. I started pumping her ass and the air was filled with Reyna's screams which she tried to silence in her pillows. I continued fucking her and slapping her ass every few seconds until my seeds were also inside her other hole. Then I spun the now mostly limp girl and her back and climbed onto of her and kissed her roughly. "Are you sure you don't want to swear an oath." Reyna broke and swore an oath of loyalty on the River of Styx. I smiled and sat up. "Suck me off." She look me mournfully and nodded.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and Reyna dragged herself over and sat down next to me. She looked at me with disappointment and betrayal in her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" I chuckled. "Because I can. Annabeth told me to build up a harem for political reasons and I am more then happy to comply. But there is something in it for you to." She looked at me doubtfully.

"I am planning on reinstating you as praetor and being in my harem means that you are loyal to me. You could get revenge on Jason and Frank." her eyes lit up. "If you behave you will get your sword and armor back and you will get-together wear it out side. Indoors however you will need to re earn the right to wear cloths." Determination filled her eyes. "Percy. If you had made me that offer before I would have accepted it and simply given myself to you. You stand to your word and I will be the best slave you can ask for."

I smiled at her. Reyna had submitted to me. She had not only given up residence but had turned into a obedient slut. I felt her hand close around my length. Then she leaned down and took me into her mouth and started sucking me off. I could tell that this wasn't the first time she was going this. So it didn't take long before my seeds filled her mouth and Reyna was allowed to pull back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	2. legacy of Artemisia

**Hello people,**

**How are you doing. I enjoyed this chapter. What are you doing.**

* * *

><p>The girl I had Reyna hand over all her cloths to me and had locked them away. She had to re earn the right to where cloths. She was my slut now. Well technically I shared her with Annabeth so she was our slut. I was sitting in a arm chair, watching TV while Reyna was doing laundry. Luckily she was doing it in the living room which naturally meant that I was paying her exposed body more attention than the TV.<p>

Her thighs were bruised from our previous round. Her legs were long and well shaped. The only girls that I knew that had even better legs were Piper and Annabeth. I could tell that she felt my gaze resting on her body and that it made her uncomfortable. "Reyna?" She looked over at me. "Yes master?" I smirked at her. "I trust you have masturbated before." Her cheeks turned red. "Yes, I have master." I kept my face impassive. "Did you think about any guys while doing it?"

Her flaming cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. "Yes? Cab we please not talk about this." She breathed, her eyes begging me not to continue asking questions. "Over how many guys did you masturbate?" "Two. Two guys." She replied panic appearing in her eyes. I smirked already guessing who they were. "Come here Reyna." The former Praetor dropped the pair of Annabeth's jeans that she was folding and came over to me giving her a wonderful view of her body. She stopped in front of me.

I reached out and grabbed her hand. Then I pulled her down onto my lap. I smirked from satisfaction when Reyna didn't resist in the slightest. She didn't play along but also didn't resist. I turned her around on my lap so she was sitting sideways. Most of her weight was resting on my right leg and she was facing to my left putting the parts of her that were reserved to Annabeth and me in my effective range. I put my right arm around her and laid my left hand on her thigh.

I slowly let my hand slip farther down between her legs and up to her cunt. To my pleasant surprise I noticed that Reyna was already getting wet. "So Reyna. Who were those guys. " I asked moving my had farther up until it made contact with her public hair which I just now really realised she had. Obviously she didn't shave her ladyparts like Annabeth did. Her legs, however were nicely shaved.

Reyna bit her lip, shame and humiliation written over her face. "Jason and you. I used to do it over Jason until you came to Camp Jupiter the first time." I ran a finger through her folds which were quickly becoming wet. I kissed her neck a few times then pulled back. I slowly pushed Reyna left until her weight was on my left leg. Then I forced her down on her back so that she was lying over my legs. "So, what would I do to you in these fantasies?"

I slowly pushed my finger into her. She blushed furiously. "The first time I found myself thinking of you surprised me. That was the day you came to New Rome. In my first fantasy plays on my livingroom in new York. You pulled down my jeans and forced me to bow down over the tabletop." She admitted.

I smirked. I knew it wasn't only the oath on the river of Styx that made her be obedient. If you swore on the river of Styx you could still show some kind of resistance. Reyna's obedience was from her sence of honor. She had sworn me a oath and intended to keep it. "Then you would fuck me. After that I always fantasized that we would be together and were making love. Sometimes I also fantasized about having a quickly in the toilet stall." Her cheeks had turned if possible a even deeper shade of red.

"You know. Your blowjob was pretty good. It felt like you had some practice." She closed her eyes to not have to meet mine. "After the second Titan war I gave Jason one. We were both drunk and decided to forget it after we had sobered up." I whispered. "Only one. You are a natural talent. Yours was much more skillful than Annabeth's." I slowly started to finger fuck her which meant that Reyna quickly became wetter and wetter. She moaned softly. "If you want me to I will let you live part of your first fantasy." I mused.

She didn't reply. I sped the finger fucking up drawing whimper' from Reyna. We both knew that right now I was turning her from my slave into my slut. I added a second finger to the one buried inside her. I laid my hand onto one of her breasts and gave it a hard squeeze. Surprised Reyna squealed and her obsidian eyes snapped open. Suddenly I noticed that my left leg was getting wet. I looked there and noticed that Reyna's juices were dripping all over my jeans. "Reyna. You messed up my jeans." I informed her sternly. Of course it wasn't her fault but I was in the mood to tease her and I wanted to see how much I could humiliate her.

"I'm sorry master." She said. I chuckled and scooted forward with her still lying on my lap. "I think you need a punishment." I mused. Reyna didn't meet my eyes. "Turn around." I calmly ordered her. She looked at me tentatively but turned around when she saw my pointed look. So now the Latina was bowed down over my lap, her ass nicely displayed for me. I raised my hand and let it smack down hard on Reyna's behind.

Reyna yelped. I was pleased to find that Reyna's ass wasn't fat which wasn't a surprise considering that she spent most of her past training for the battle field. So it came down to this. She had spent years and years of drilling to tone each of her muscles. She had spend much time turning her body into a weapon of war. That meant that she had a great body. Not that weapon of war was my sex toy. I slapped her ass again and Reyna yelped again. Then I started spanking her ass for real. Each strike was followed by a yelp that quickly turned into cries.

After about five minutes I stopped and admired my work of art. Her ass was a deep shade of red." I chuckled. "You may get of my lap now." I informed her. she quickly scrambled to her feet and stood before me. I scratched the back of my head debating what to make her do next. Then I also got up. I stood in font of the naked girl. I am going to need to call camp over Skype and then I have a special job for you."

"What do you want me to do now Percy?" she challenged. I smirked. "Mind your manners Reyna. You don't want to get punished again and next time it won't be so nice." Reyna closed her mouth and looked down at her feet. I grabbed her arm and led her over to the dining table were Annabeth's laptop was waiting. You are allowed continue with the laundry until I am finished."

"Okay Master. As you wish." She said with a steady voice, spun on her heals and walked back to the large pile of cloths waiting for her. Finally I opened the laptop and logged into Skype. Then I called Piper who was kind of my talk to person at camp since Chiron was doing a very extensive Holliday. After a few rings Piper took the call and her face appeared. It was clear that she was sitting under a tree at the lake from the sunlight. Once again I had to admit to myself that Piper was extremely beautiful. I also had to suspicion that Annabeth's plan involved Piper which I didn't mind.

"Hi Percy. " She said. I could tell that she was annoyed. "Hey Pips. What's up?" She glared. "Drew again. She is trying to cue against me all the time. She is also being a bitch to everyone else. She nearly convinced Katie to cheat on Travis with Connor. She also tried to use Centaurs blood on my shirts but Lucy caught her." I sighed. "What is your proposal I do?" she shrugged. "No idea. Just do something. After the public spanking you gave her she behaved alright correct a few hours..."

"Okay Pips.I will come to camp half-foot tomorrow and then deal with Drew." Piper's face brightened. "Well then l. I will see you soon." The call ended. That went fast. I closed the computer. "Reyna. The call went faster then expected. You can complete your task now." I called. even though she didn't seem to happy about it she came at once. "Get down on your knees." I ordered. The slave did as I told her and kneeled down in front of me. I opened my belt and unbuttoned my jeans and pulled it down. Next I pulled of my boxer shorts and dropped it. I wadded up Reyna's hair with both my hands. "Now you may give me a blowjob."

Even now Reyna didn't even try to resist. She was mine. She grabbed my length and grabbed it. For a second she stared at it. "You are bigger then Jason was. Quite a lot actually. " she said more to herself. Finally she licked my tip slowly. "Stop fooling around and do and get to work." Reyna shrugged and then took my length into her mouth. It was clear that she was trying her best to please me. She was sucking, using her tongue and teeth all at the same time. Her head bobbed forward and backwards. I moaned. It was bliss. While giving me a blowjob she was staring up at me through her obsidian eyes. When I was close to cumming I grabbed her head and forced her head down on my length. Sadly my length was to long for her and it crashed against the back of her throat. Reyna gagged for a few moments until my seeds filled her mouth. I felt her like that for another few seconds until the last squirt of the fertile fluid had filled her mouth.

When I realised her she collapsed on the floor gasping for breath."You did well Reyna. If your behavior stays this good you will be allowed to were a slip tomorrow." I mused. Once Reyna had caught her breath she got up looking at me with weary eyes. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" She asked as I started getting dressed again. "Not for now." I said. I was a bit proud of myself. "Let's just watch TV." I said. "You may sit on my lap." I informed her. I headed back over to the armchair and sat down on it. Reyna sat down on my lap, her legs folded sideways. To my pleasure she put an arm around me for support.

Less then ten Minutes later I heard Annabeth's voice calling through the house. "Seaweed brain. I am home. Did you complete the task I gave you?" "Yes I did Wise Girl." Reyna moved to get up and most likely hide. "Stay here Reyna. Annabeth knows that I turned you into my slut. Intact she told me to." Reyna stopped struggling and leaned back against me. Finally me beautiful girlfriend into the livingroom room. She was wearing jeans and a simple blouse. In other words she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She smiled at me. She nodded toward the Latina on my lap. I shrugged. "Reyna has learned her place as our slut." I announced. Annabeth smiled at me. I pushed Reyna onto the armrest and got up and headed over to Annabeth and kissed her on the lips. When I pulled away I noticed her eyeing Reyna. "How did it go with Boreas?" To my suprise Annabeth started smirking. "Would you theoretically mind having the goddess of snow in your harem." I looked at her astonished. "What?"

Annabeth smiled slily. "It turns out that Zeus was planning on tossing her into Tartarus unless someone else had another idea that guaranteed that Khione would never be able to act on her ambition. Of course Boreas had the idea to marry her off but Hera vetoed that. Finally I managed to plant the idea to put her into the main gods Harem. Naturally I hinted that your harem is nearly non existent and that she would make a good starter. Zeus liked the idea and Boreas wasn't able to say no to this. Khione's abilities have been restricted and in all practically all ways she was as powerful as a demigod. She was a lot less powerful then you used to be. Her abilities barely go past cooling a glass and letting it snow a little bit."

I stared at her open-mouthed until Annabeth kissed my cheek. Then her eyes flickered back to Reyna who was patiently waiting for my orders. "You can pick Khione up at her father's penthouse in Atlantic City tomorrow." I sighed. "But I have to head up to to Long Island. Turns out Drew is making problems." Annabeth smirked. "That is good. You see she is your next Target unless you don't object. I know Drew is a real bitch but she is good looking. If you make her your slave you have her charm speak at your disposal. It also secures Piper's position until the time is right to make her ours. I am also planning on getting Aphrodite to join your harem." My jaw dropped open again. "How are you planning on doing that? Aphrodite is a madger goddess."

The smile on Annabeth's lips let goosebumps appear all over my back. "I think I know what Aphrodite wants and I will use that when the time is right."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was it for now. I enjoyed this chapter. It reminds me a bit of what happened with Queen Artemisia. Well then. Please Review. <strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To ApprenticeOfDaedalus: Taking this chapter was a bad example considering that this chapter was written melenia ago.**

**To dogbiscuit1967: Ohh please. Annabeth does the thinking for Percy. He will be fucking a lot of other girls to.**

**To PlutoGenesis: I am really sorry about this. You can look forward to a Aphrodite/Drew/Piper/Percy lemon.**

**To ApprenticeOfDaedalus: Do you really think that Percy would harm or abuse Annabeth in a way she didn't want him to?**

**To FateBurn: Thanks.**

**To dogbiscuit1967: Would you expect Annabeth to waste time?**

**To FateBurn: Thanks.**

**To Joe: Thanks**

* * *

><p>To Guest: Dear Reader. Considering that the story is written from the Rapists point of view it makes sense that is isn't portrayed negative. He is the rapist after all.<p>

Annabeth's eyes flickered back to Reyna. "She does have a rather nice body." The blond mused. She walked around our slut and eyed her. Reyna, knowing her place didn't dare to meet the daughter of Athena's eyes. Annabeth reached out and weighed Reyna's breast in her hand.

"Reyna, go and order some Pizza for us. I will take a Olive pizza, Percy I think will want a pizza Hawaii and you can order what you want. I have something that I need to talk about with your master." Annabeth said. I was impressed by how dominant Annabeth acted toward Reyna. Reyna nodded and hurried of to fulfill her ladies orders. Then the blond turned to me. '"I missed you. Did you atleast have fun?"

I nodded. "I have given Reyna some training. She is making good progress." I felt Annabeth grab my hands softly. "I love you Percy. Thanks for staying with me all this way." I blinked. "There was no where else I ever wanted to be then by your side." Annabeth smiled and stood up on the tips of her toes, cupped my cheeks and pressed her lips against mine. I laid my arms around her and kissed her back tenderly.

"Are you going to build up a harem?" I asked nervously not liking the idea of other guys touching her. Annabeth laughed. "No, only the male gods are allowed to and I am already in your harem anyway. It's kind of tradition. Also I am a minor goddess and you are a consile member." A thought hit me and I smirked. "If you are in my harem doesn't that kind of make me your boss." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It makes you my owner Seaweed brain. Weren't you paying attention when I explained all these things."

I grinned even more. "So if I, let's say told you to give me a blowjob or to eat out Reyna or something... " Annabeth's glare made me shut up. "Then I would have to do it. But as you know as would make you regret that deeply. You can own me as much as you want but you are still my Seaweed brain and that makes you my private property." I gulped. "But I have to admit that it does turn me on when you play dominant. " I smirked and let my hands wonder down her back to her ass. Annabeth pressed her lips against mine again.

"So I guess I won't get to turn you into my slut." I mumbled. Annabeth pulled back and started me straight in the eyes, her eyes unreadable. "If you want to turn me into your slut then there is nothing I can do about it. But you would loose your girlfriend if you did and you would lose your Wise Girl. After all we experienced together, would you really like me if I were a obedient bed toy? Sorry but I just can't imagine my Seaweed brain keeping me as a slut. A Seaweed brain would never do that to me so you wouldn't be a Seaweed brain anymore and even though I pretend to not need you often I would be totally lost with out my Seaweed brain at my side to give me strength and tell me everything is going to be alright." I sighed.

"Wise Girl. I would never dare to really force you into something. I would not dare to force you to change because I would also be lost with out my Wise Girl leading me." She smiled with sparkling eyes. I decided that I was going to buy a ring and toss her an apple.

"But that does not mean that I won't occasionally abuse my power to get sex from you or to live out a few fantasies of mine." I announced boldly. "Annabeth smirked. "Well. I am really eager to find put what your Seaweed logged brain came up with when you were busy jerking up while thinking of me. You know back then when you were afraid to ask me out?"

I smirked. "Is that so because one of it is kind of rough and you get punished in it." Annabeth's eyes sparkled. "Well, I am quite eager to find out for if you actually have the guts to pull the things of that you have imagined doing to me. Even if that means that you make me your slut for a few hours...as long as you don't change our relationship. "

I smirked and gave her ass a squeeze. "You shouldn't have said that." I whispered dangerously. "I did train Reyna a bit and have just the right idea of how to teach you to he a good girl." Her eyes had this amused sparkle in it that always appeared in them when I thought I had say in something. I grabbed the collar of her blouse with both hands and looked into Annabeth's challenging eyes.

I ripped her blouse apart sending buttons flying in all directions and revealing her white bra. Annabeth looked at me surprised. I lifted her blouse over her shoulders and let it drop down to the floor. Next I undo her belt and pull it of her. Then I open the button of her jeanse and pull it down. Annabeth stepped put of her pants. Now she was standing in front of me in her bra and panties. She looked extremely attractive. "Sit down on the table and wait for me." I ordered her. Annabeth nodded and I spun around and jogged out of the living room, down the hallway and to the storage room.

I stepped into the room and looked through the shelves. It had to be here somewhere...arrow tips, a bottle of sun screen with and SPF of two thousand, moonlace lace seeds, a few celestial bronze kitchen knifes, a spray thing for cleaning windows, ahhh there they were, handcuffs and other chains to tie someone up. I grabbed the whole box and headed back into the dining room to were Annabeth was sitting looking bord.

"I'm waiting." She said impatiently when she saw me. I sat the box down next to her. When she saw the content consurn actually appeared in her pearcing grey eyes. "I hope you know that I can and will get back at you." She warned me. I kissed her cheek. "I trust on it." Annabeth hesitated.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. breaker.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Next morning.

I was sitting in my audi A8 on my way down to long Island. Last night had been fun. I had tied Annabeth to the table spread eagled and let Reyna pleasure her for hours. But she never got to orgasm and when she finally begged me to fuck her I had fucked Reyna. In the end I had let her release. We moved our games to our bedroom and in the end had gone to sleep.

Annabeth had stayed home with Reyna to get better acquainted with her. I had already given Reyna to Annabeth as a present this morning. We had agreed that Reyna was Annabeth's private slut and Piper would be mine when it was time to add her to my harem. Today I was going to add Drew to our collection and also pick up Khione. Yes, I was quite eager to fuck Khione.

I had heard rumors that Drew was a virgin despite her behavior and Khione definitely was since her father had once made her swear on the river of Styx never to sleep with a guy unless her father allowed her to. Piper had once told me that Jason had often tried to sleep with her but she had always been to nervous to so if I didn't wait to long she was also going to be a first timer.

I had no idea why but the pretty girls didn't seem to ever sleep with guys. Even if you expected them to. Like Drew even if I suspected that the rumor was only a rumor in the end. Finally I saw the "Delphi Strawberry service" sign. Not that far anymore... I sighed. Finally I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Piper was already waiting for me in the doorway looking extremely annoyed and a bit releathed.

Her hair was as strangely cut as ever and she was wearing a old t-shirt and worn out jeans. She was her beautiful self. "Finally you are here. Just this morning I found Drew harassing one of the younger Hephaestus girls until the girl tried to run away from camp." I groaned. "Are there any other problems apart from Drew?" Piper rolled her eyes. "In comparison no." She growled. "Okay, I'll deal with it." I promised her. Releath appeared on Piper's face and she gave me a glowing smile.

"Thanks. I don't even understand her problem?" Piper wined. She blushed when she realised how infantile she was acting. The daughter of Aphrodite lead me into the big house. It was obvious that this was now Piper's residence and Chirons anymore. It was a lot more modern and felt a lot more relaxing with comfortable looking sofas and a large flat-screen. But there were also weapons and shields hanging from the walls. "Help your self to anything kitchens. I am going to fetch Drew. Percy, I want her out of this camp until summer. She is making everyone's lives a lot harder. Katie and Travis actually broke up because of her but I managed to sort everything out."

This was going to be to easy. "Yes, do that." Piper gave me warm smile and hurried off leaving me free to explore the kitchen. Sadly before I found anything interesting Piper came back with a annoyed Drew at her heals. "Here she is. I have to deal with a few angry nymphs so I will be off." With that she turned around. Drew stepped closer to me. "So Piper went crying to her new crush? What are you going to do? Publicly spank me?" I crossed my arms. "Why are you being a bitch to everyone?" She shrugged. "Because I can. You know I wouldn't have minded the spanking of it had been in private. You had quite the election last time." She purred.

I sighed. "Piper wants to throw you ban you from camp until next summer. Now I also believe that this is a very apropied punishment. " I informed her. She froze. "You know that I wouldn't survive until next summer." I shrugged. "You didn't need to act like a bitch all the time. If you want to you can stay at my place." Her eyes brightened obviously forgetting . "Okay then. I am going to pack my things. I guess you don't want everyone to see us leaving together." The Asian girl turned around and ran to her cabin leaving me standing there, shaking my head. Drew was making this just to easy. She was so ignorant. But I had the idea that she wouldn't mind to much to become the servant of a god. She was ambitious enough to think that it would bring her into a position in which she thought she could execute power over others.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. breaker.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I had checked out with Piper and was back in my car. About half mile away from camp Drew was waiting on the side of the road. I smirked this was to easy. I pulled over next to her and lowered the window. "Get in." I nearly ordered. The Asian girl put her bags in the trunk of the car and sat down in the shotgun seat next to me. "Thanks for letting me stay at your place. Are you still together with Annabeth." I smirked. "Yes." Worry crossed over Drews face. It was no secret that Drew was afraid of Annabeth. "Does she know I'm coming?" I steered the car back onto the road. "Yes she does. In fact I was planning on offering you a job. You taking the job kind of goes along with being allowed to stay at my house.

Of course I didn't tell her that she was going to end up in my harem, one way or batted her eyelashes at me. "As you know I am a madger god and a council member. Now Annabeth informed me that I should build up a harem like the other male gods. I wanted to know if you wanted to join my harem." Drew bit her lip. It was obvious how tempting this offer was. "What happens if I say no?" I smirked. "Then I will drop you of at the closest bus station." Drew seemed to be thinking over the offer. But it was clear that she had no real choice. She was a powerful but nearly untrained Demigod and wouldn't survive a week in the mortal world. "Okay. I accept." She informed me. "What do I have to do?" I smirked. I would let her swear her oath later. First I was going to have a bit of fun with her. Grinned I pulled of the road and drove down a forest path for five minutes and then stopped the car between the trees far away from any prying eyes.

"Tell me. Are you a virgin?" She rolled her eyes. "No." I smirked. "How often did you sleep with guys." She gave me a cold look. "Three times with the same guy. Until the Titan war I did have a boyfriend you know." I smirked. "Okay then." I undid my belt and freed my dick from my pants. "How about you entertain me." She paused. "As you wish." With out another word she grabbed my manhood and started to slowly stroke it. I put an arm around Drew's shoulder. "I never thought you would end up making me a harem girl of yours."

I smirked. Drew leaned down and ran her tongue over my tip. I moaned softly and unconditionally wadded up her hair. Finally she took me into her mouth. Her head started bobbing up and down. It was a quite decent blowjob but I suspected that her heart wasn't really into it. I noticed that she used her tongue quite often. The car was filled with my moans as the quality of Drew's work picked up. After a while I announced that I was about to cum and Drew took as much of my length into her mouth and made sure that her lips and my dick made a cum pruth seal. My hips bucked with each load of fertile fluid shot into her mouth.

Finally when the last shot was in the Asians mouth Drew pulled back and swallowed it. "Are you satisfied?" She asked a bit breathless. "Why should I be. We've barely started." I informed her. Drew gulped but nodded. "Pull of your shirt." I ordered her. With out hesitation she pulled of her shirt revealing her B cub breasts restrained by a pink bra. I reached out and grabbed them. They felt amazing under my hands. They were soft yet firm. Larger then Annabeth's. About the size of Reyna's.

"You like them." Drew asked amused. "Yes. I like them a lot. That is why I'm keeping them. Get out of the car." I ordered her. She did and so did I. We met in front of the car. Drew blushed. "What now?" She asked. I grabbed both her breasts and squeezed them hard. I smirked. "Bow down over the cars hood." I ordered her. She did as I told her.

I pulled up her skirt up to her waist and admired the beautiful Asian girls ass. She was wearing panties the matching with her bra. "How should I do you first." I asked while laying my hand on her firm ass and squeezing it. Drew looked wonderful from back here. Her black silky hair, smooth skin and gentle curves made her a pleasant view from behind.

Drew shrugged not bothering to look back so I pulled down her panties. "Have you ever done Anal?" The girl shook her head. "Then now will be your first time." I informed her smugly. I positioned myself in front of her second hole. "After this you may clean me of again and then I will fuck your cunt."

With that I pushed into her tight hole. Once I had passed the first barrier I simply nearly glided into her. Drew groaned in discomfort. I pushed all the way into her ass and stayed there. "So. You said I'm Piper's new crush. What did you mean." I asked. "Every time you are coming to camp Piper gets excited and always wants everything to be perfect. But there are other things. I don't know if it's true but they are all gossiping about it."

I smirked and pulled out of Drew a bit and then rammed back into her with full force making her groan again. She felt so nice. "If it makes you feel better I am planning on also adding Piper to my harem."

Now I slowly started thrusting into her. The girl in front of me groaned with every move I made. I spend up with pace of my thrusts and a loud slapping noise echoed through the trees. Drew's groans slowly turned into moans and finally I felt as if Drew's ass had gotten enough attention and I pulled out of her. "Clean me off before I cum into your pushy." I ordered Drew. She nodded and sank to her knees and started licking off my length, her tongue caressing the painfully hard organ. I groaned aroused and Drew pulled down my jeans and boxer shorts to my ankles letting me step out of them.

When Drew was finished she looked up at me expectantly. She really was pretty. I grabbed her by her shoulders. "You know what? I am not going to make you the house slut. I am going to let you, Piper and your mother be my bikini girls in the end. That doesn't mean I won't fuck you but still..." She nodded. "Now what Percy. " She asked and to my surprise I heard eagerness in her voice. I lifted her up and made her lie down on the trunk. She spread her legs, inviting me in. I stepped closer and positioned myself at her entrance. Then I grabbed her hips and Drew wrapped her legs around me.

"I will make a deal with you Percy." Drew said suddenly. I smirked. "I will be the most submissive and eager slut you can imagine if you give me something in return." I smirked and nodded. "When you make Piper yours I want to be there. I want her to eat me out in front of you and the entire harem and pleasure me in every way a girl can pleasure a girl." I smirked. That sounded interesting.

"Deal." Drew smirked. "Then please fuck me master." Not needing any other invitations I thrusts into her wonderfully wet cunt. Drew ground out in pleasure. I pulled back out and trusted in again. So for the next few minutes the forest was filled with our moans. It didn't take long for Drew to climax. Her inner walls clenched in on my length making starts dance in front of my eyes. I forced myself not to stop but instead to pick up the pace. Then I noticed how much Drew's breasts were bouncing around in front of me while she was being pounced. I grabbed both of them with and held on to them while rightly fucking her.

Much to early my seeds filled Drew's cunt and stupid pounding her but keeping my length buried inside the Asian. She was panting heavily. To my surprise I noticed that I was breathing normally. Drew smiled up at me dazed, her normally styled hair had been reduced into a mess. I leaned down and kissed her hard. Drew wrapped her arms around my neck. The kiss lasted for a few seconds untill I pulled away.

My let my length glide out of her. "You are fun Drew." I complimented my slut. She smirked. "Now get dressed. There is another girl waiting to become mine today. I let Drew get back her feet even though she didn't look at stable. Her cunt was still dripping with her juices and my seeds. "You are a good catch Drew." I complemented her as we got dressed. Finally we climbed back into my car. "I am going drop you off in front of the Empire state building. You will go to my palace at once."

With that we headed of. Of course on our way back to New York we made at least half a dozen breaks so that Drew could give me blowjobs. There was also lots of groping.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you had please Review.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

I had dropped Drew off at the entrance to Olympus and headed straight here. The sun had already set and it a warm evening. I smirked to myself. Inside that hotel waited a great prize for me. I was going to let Piper have fun with her when I got her.

I stopped in the drive way of the skyscraper. When I got out of my car I was awaited by a hotel employee in a purple uniform. "May I take the car for you sir." He asked. I nodded. "Yes please. Under the name Percy Jackson. I will be needing it back in the morning. " I gave him a five dollar bill as a tip along with the car keys and then headed into the luxurious hotel. There I headed straight to the l reception were a young, about seventeen old, curvy brunet was sitting. She was quite pretty. She looked up at me with a flirty smile. "Hello there. How may I help you?"

I flashed her a smile. "Hello. Khione Winter is awaiting me." She looked at her list and I got a good view from her cleavage. "Yes sir. What is your name sir?" "Jackson." She nodded and smiled back up at m. "She is in room 12232. Floor twelve." She quickly handed me a ID card. "In case you need anything." "Thanks. Good day to you." I smiled and headed towards the elevator and pressed the button. It opened at once and I stepped in. I pressed the seventeen and the door close behind me.

Finally the door opened and I left the elevator. On my way to the room in question I passed a family with children. Finally I reached the door. I knocked two times and a few seconds later the good was opened and I was met by a beautiful young woman. She looked...frosty. She had willowly black hair, gleaming snow white skin and ice blue eyes. She was slim build and was probably going to have even less curves then Annabeth. But she was tall and seemed to have nice legs. Her face was also breathtakingly beautiful. It was like looking at a glacier or a clear, snowy winter morning. Cold but beautiful. But I planned on warming her up a bit tonight.

She stepped aside inviting me into the penthouse. We were in the top story and this was the definitely the largest room. Basically all the walls that separated rooms had been removed so that the room occupied five or six rooms. Most of the room was empty. There was a compfterable looking two person bed. On the wall opposit was a large flatscreen. There was also a wodden table with four chairs aroud it. I had no idea what all this space was usually meant for but it was now nearly empty. It looked as if the only things left were to make sure that the visiter had a very nice night.

"Sorry about the emptiness. Now that most of my godly abilities have been taken away the oaths that kept me at my fathers have lost their effect. He was afraid I would run away so he had everything removed from this room that would aide my escape and left only that what would be needed for this night. I am now as powerful as a demigod would be." I smirked and shivered. The room was still cold.

"After what Jason told me I am surprised that you are a virgin." she pursed her lips and closed the door to the room. "My hope was that if I married I would be able to leave " I sighed. "I can't serve you with marriage but there is a place in my harem for you." She shrugged. "At least you live on Olympus." I smirked. "So, what are your exact last orders?" Khione gazed at me for a few seconds. Her blue eyes calm. "My last orders from my father were to await you here and to entertain you. Well I am yours anyway." I slowly circled her, inspecting her.

She would look great in a dark blue maids costume. I smirked. "I am going to let you be my house maid. The former Roman pretor, Reyna used to be my maid but she was never very good at it. Maybe you will be better. Plus you would look great in a maids costume." I mused. "I am what ever you want me to be." I stepped behind her and pushed her hair away, exposing her beautiful white neck. The air around her was chilly and I noticed that her skin was also cool. It wasn't icy but cool in a pleasant way. "Tell me. In what ways have you plessured a man before." She snorted. "With my father? There used to be a mortal who I liked a lot back in Greece but the only thing I ever gave him was a kiss. Then I played truth or dare with my brothers and ended up giving both of them a handjob. I also used to have the hero's that visited my father plessure me but I was never able to sleep with any of them. My oath stopped me from ever getting really intimate."

"So I am spoiling the untouched snow." Khione chuckled. "As much as I wish I would be your wife and not your slave I am eager to finally be with some one. I have been fantasizing about it for so long and I have to admit, after seeing you on Hephaestus TV I have fantasized over you once or twice." I kissed the cool skin of her neck. "That is good to know." I said between kisses. "Because after tonight there will be nothing untouched about you because I intend to defile you. But we will need to order dinner later. I pushed down one of the bands holding up her pure white dress down her shoulder.

Her icy skin was soft and smoth as my lips explored her shoulders. Khione shuddered. After I pushed down the second shoulder strap the dress simply dropped to the floor and piled up around her feet. I stepped back admiring the view of her exposed body. Her body was a work of art although I would prefer Annabeth any time. She had very gentle curves. Her ass looked nice and firm and definitely wasn't fat. Suddenly I relised that I didn't have a single curvy girl at my disposal. They were all skinny if not Athletic. The girls I planed on adding, like Piper were also skinny and not famous for their impressive curves.

Then I remembered Aphrodite who had great curves. Her legs were perfectly shaped. "Turn around Khione." She did. Her breasts were as expected not heavy. They were small but looked great at the same time. It fit her. Her nipples were a pale pink. She had also shaved herself. "Do I take to your liking?" she asked. I snorted. "Liking? You look great. You look like untouched snow."

She giggled. I touched one of her breasts. They felt great under my hand. "Did you plan anything for tonight?" I asked her. She shrugged. "In the beginning yes. But then I dropped everything and decided to go along with what ever you want to do." I pushed her backwards towards the bed. "Well. I am definitely eager to test you out tonight." I informed her. Khione smiled and sat down on the beds edge. "I think you will be a great fuck toy." she blushed a bit. I quickly walked over to the AC control and turned it from 7'C up to 15'C. Then I turned back to Khione. "Sorry. But it is a bit cold here." She shrugged. I walk back towards her and sat down next to her on the bed. She looked up at me expectantly.

"Get up." I ordered her. Something she was happy to comply with. "Before we do anything I else I am going to fuck your ass. It just seems right." I informed her and grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the table and made her bow down over it. Then I grabbed her hips and positioned myself infront of her ass. I was pleased to notice that she seemed ti be completly obidient, probably because she was just happy not to be in tartarus. Finally I slowly forced myself into her mindboggling tight ass. It was defietly differnt seeing as she was so cold but still felt very pleasent.

The godess lying down over the table defietly didn't share my plessure because her loud groan was one of disconfort. I burried myself fully inside her with the first thrust. I stayed inside her for a few secconds before pulling back a bit and ramming myself back into her making her cry out. Her first time as my slave shouldn't be gentle or kind. That would be dishonest. No, her first round would be hard and rough. I started fucking her and slowly picking up the momentum and strength behind my thrusts and after about a minute arousle joined the disconfort in her crys. Her cold body felt great in a very stange way and fucking a girl who's body was a breathtaling peace of art like a whore was also arousing. Finally with a loud grunt I shot my warm, sticky seeds into her cold body and stopped moving. Khione went limp, panting slowly but deeply. I pulled out of her and stepped back. The I turned her on her back. To my plessure the once strong and rebellious goddess spread her legs emidietly exposing her lower holes to any of my advances.

She was truly mine. Now Khione was looking up at me expectantly with feer in her eyes. I grabbed her arm and threw the slut over my shoulder and ignoring the suprised yelp promptly carried her back to the bed where I threw her onto the mattress. Finally I sat down next to her on the bed and rolled ontop of her. "Did you like that my beautiful slut." I whispered in her ear. "It wasn't how I would have hoped my first time to be." She groaned back. "That wasn't even full speed. Imagine if I took your virgin cunt as fast and hard as I could." I whispered into her ear while letting my hands glide down her smooth flanks. Her eyes filled with blank feer. "You see I might be gently when I fuck your cunt if I like your performance before we start for real." I offered her. She nodded quickly.

"And if you really impress me I will let you take a potion that will make sure you won't get pregnant. You see I have bronze collars for my girls that are also enchanted to stop any pregnancies from happening but I forgot yours in my car." Khione supringly pushed me of her and even more surprisingly rolled ontop of me letting me lay my hands on her wonderfully cold and soft ass. Her body felt marvelous ontop of mine eventhough it gave me the shivers and I was already anticipating the countless of nights that I would have her share my bed. She smiled down at me nervously now obviously afraid to do something wrong.

Finally she leaned down and pressed her cold lips against mine. The cold climate and my girls Icy body made me shiver but all this was so much fun that it was definitely worth it. She deepened the kisses and after a few seconds I rolled back ontop of her. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and explored it. Is was really stange yet arousing to kiss a girl as cold as Khione. She wrapped her legs around me and sank her fingers into my hair and kissed back. My manhood was painfully hard the whole time and I had fight the urge to simply fuck her again. I enjoyed the fact that Khione was as powerful as I allowed her to be because by default she was now as powerful as a demigod and only I could give her her powers back. So now she was panting for breath, her godly stamina absent while mine was intact and still kissing her fearcly.

Just As it seemed as if Kione was really enjoying herself I pulled back. "Now. I am going to allow you to give me a blowjob." I sat up and Khione kneeled down next to me. "What are you waiting for." I barked. Her cold, delicate fingers closed around my manhood and I had my breath. It felt extremely arousing. I moaned out loud when she squeezed it. I closed my eyes. Finally I felt her cold lips pressing against my tip. She didn't hesitate to lower her head and take me into her mouth. Her head slowly bobbed up and down. I groaned when she also started using her tongue. She was clearly not very experienced but I blowjob was one if the few things that were good even if they weren't high quality.

I groaned. "Stop and lye down on your back." I finally ordered when I was close to climaxing. She emidietly did and I straddled her chest. "Open you mouth babe." Khione obidiently did as I told her. Finally I grabbed her head and pushed my dick into her cold mouth. "Now suck babe." I ordered. And she did. I flower fucked her face for another few seconds. I was tempted to give her the facefuck of the century but decided that I could slut her out later.

When I was ready to cumm I pulled my length out of her mouth and splashed my liquids down onto her face. Khione cried out in suprise and tried to rub the stuff out of her face but I shoved away her hands. "Don't. I want to make a picture of this. Stay just like this." I got up and noticed that bye now the room had warmed up quite a bit. That was good. I quickly headed over to my jacket and pulled out my Experia Z3 and returned to Khione. Again I straddled her chest. "Okay. Open your mouth." She did and I burried my manhood in it. Then I quickly made a few pics of the cum covered, dick sucking goddess and sent the pictures to Annabeth as status report.

Once I pulled out of Khione's mouth I had a great Idea. "Khione. I have an Idea. Who don't we suprise my girlfriend and your co-owner."


	5. Deals with love

Annabeth pov.

I woke up lying on a wonderfully warm body. A cold one however pressed against my side. I slid of Percy and looked down him. Khione was using his chest as a pillow. Even though her face and her silky black hair was splattered with his seeds she still looked breathtaking beautiful. I really needed to do some shopping today. I got to my feet and tiptoed out of the room and headed to the livingroom were Drew and Reyna were lying on the rug naked. "Get up girls." I hissed and prodded Drew with my feet.

Percy pov.

I slowly woke up feeling a cold and warm body curled up against my side. To my surprise I relised that that the warm body wasn't Annabeth. The sent was differnt. I opened my eyes and relised that it was Drew. She was already awake. "Annabeth told me to keep you company. She is off shopping and Reyna is making breakfast." I grinned. "Well then. I suspect it is just us three today. Go help Reyna with the breakfast. But don't eat yet. You need to deserve the food." Drew nodded and left the room. I turned my attention to my newest toy, the beautiful snowgoddes and rolled ontop of her cold body.

Her eyes snapped open and she yawned. "Good morning babe." She smiled softly. "Morning master. I suspect you want to use me again." Instead of answering I pulled her legs apart and forced myself inside her coldness. She started moaning as my thrusts became faster. Her cool arms snaked themselves around my neck. I pulled back out of her. Let us move this into the living room." With that I got up and scooped her up into my arms. "Can you dance?" Khione blushed. "Yes master. Bit I've never danced the way you want me to." I grinned and carried the girl into the livingroom and set her down on the couch. Then I sat down next to her. "What are you waiting for?" I asked her.

The godess got to her feet and walked into the center if the livingroom until she stood on the rug. I eyed her gracefull, pail body. "Go on." I encouraged her. Humiliation was written across her face as she stood there fully exposed. Finally she started to dance. It started awekward and slow but after a few minutes her movements became more graceful. Her hands slid over her beautiful curves. I got up and walked around the livingroom table and sat down on the other side and continued watching my private stripped. Khione slowly moved closer to me and stopped infront of me. She slowly turned around showing me her beautiful backside. I reached out and groped her behind. The beautiful slave lowered her ass down on my lap and started rubbing it over my lap. I placed my hands on her hips and kissed her cool back.

Suddenly stopped and got up. I was just about to scold her when I saw Drew and Reyna entering the room holding platters. Drew was in her red bikini and Reyna was only wearing panties. They gave Khione a amused look. "Khione was just entertaining me as she should. Now Drew. You may dance for Reyna, Khione and me while we eat." The two servants set down the platters on the table while I sat back down on the cough. Khione and Reyna sat down on either side of me.

Drew, who used to be a cheerleader in the moral world was a lot more comfortable with dancing and was also more skilled so she was the perfect entertainment while dancing. I had to admit that eating breakfast with two naked girls next to me and one dancing for me was bliss and I was turned on the entire time. When we were finnished with eating I ordered Khione and Drew to clear up the table and wash the dishes. When Reyna tried to get up to follow them I held her back.

"Reyna. You remember the last time we took a shower together?" She nodded. I smiled at the Latina. "Well I would like to repeat that experience. But this time we can make sure there are no misunderstandings between us." The former pretor followed my into her former room and then into her bathroom. The place were I had made her mine. "Now, you have behaved well and stood to your word and tried to be a good girl." Reyna looked into my eyes. "You did promise me revenge on Frank and Jason for their cue?"

I nodded. "Yes I did my beautiful Concupine. That's why I brought up the topic." I pushed a strand of Reyna's black hair back behind her ear. "How do you want to do this. You know that the counsile would get angry if I just killed them." Reyna shook her head. "Hazel." I raised an eyebrow. "The crew nearly failed. Jason and Frank alone would vote have been able to best me. They would have failed if she hadn't sided with them. I want to have her punished first."

"How that." Reyna smiled. "I think you will like this. I will let her suffer the same fate that I did." I twirled Reyna's hair around my finger. "How do you intend to do that? You can't just march into Rome." She shook her head. "Hazel sometimes she leaves Rome to visit her father. She travels alone." I nodded. I will try to find out when that is and let you fetch her. But remember you are not to harm her to much before she arrives here. When you punish her you should be supervised." Reyna looked at me suprised. "You would let me to bring her here myself?" I chuckled. "Either that or I will go with you. But we should let Annabeth make the tactical dessiesions." Reyna nodded. "So everyone wins in this. I get the first part of my revenge and you... I still don't exactly know what you and Annabeth are playing at but for now you have me at your disposal."

I smirked. "You have just earned yourself your bra." I informed her and stepped closer to her and pulled down her panties and relised that she still hadn't shaved herself and her legs looked as if she hadn't shaved them since I had taken her. "Babe. I want you to shave your of your public hair and also shave your legs." The Latina blushed and nodded. "Were did you put the things you needed to shave?" "In the cuppert is a black bag." Reyna said. I got it and handed it to her. She took out an Electric hair cutter and pulled of the cap. Reyna stepped into the shower and then trimmed her public hair. I in the mean time watched her amusing myself over the fact how uncompfterable she was. Next she took a dry shaver and shaved her legs clean. Finally she turned on the water tap and washed the severed hair down the drain.

I followed her into the shower stall, closed the door and turned on the water. To my surprise Reyna took the initiative as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back for a few seconds. Suddenly the former Pretor sank to her knees and grabbed my manhood. I dug my fingers into her silky black hair enjoying the fact that I simply could. Reyna's tongue danced over my tip. She said something but her words were drowned by the water. Then she took my length into her mouth. It was clear that she was trying to do her best because while bobbing her head she made masterful use of her tongue and teeth and it didn't take my long until I was ready to cum.

She obviously noticed this because she took as much if me into her mouth as possible and sucked hard. Her gagging sent waves of aroused through my body and finally I shot my seeds into the Latina's mouth. When the last burst if fertile was in her mouth she pulled away and smiled at me. Finally I sat down in the lage shower with my back to the only wall. Reyna obviously relised what I wanted because she emidietly straddled me. "I hope you are enjoying yourself master." She called over the rushing water. I grinned at her and grabbed her breasts and gave them a hard squeeze making her moan. Finally she layed her arms loosely around my shoulders and positioned herself over my manhood and lowered herself down onto my manhood. I placed my hands on her hips and gave her a pointed look. She grinned and then started riding on my manhood. I bit my lip and leaned back letting Reyna fulfill her duty. Even through the thundering water I could hear my slave moan.

I was already making up my mind what to do with my girls. Annabeth was definitely going to be my first wife. Khione was going to have the rank of a concupine. Drew was going to be a house slave and Reyna was right now qualifying herself as a concupine. The latina picked the pace up and I grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard. The inside of her cunt was wonderfully tight as it fulfilled it's destiny around my dick. Reyna's moans became louder and louder untill she cried out in an orgasm and her cunt closed in on my manhood. I embraced her hard and she did the same. Finally she collapsed on my lap, her heart beating violently in her chest.

I stroked her hair slowly. Reyna was a good girl. "Should we move this to the bedroom." I asked over the water. Reyna shrugged.

Annabeth pov.

I walked into a shop owned by Aphrodite. First I was going to phrase some suitable cloths for our current and future girls. Reyna was probably going to get to dress in normal cloths rather soon so for her I didn't need anything. I was going to get bikini's for Drew and also Piper when we added her in a few months. Khione was going to get a dark blue maids costume. I also had the feeling that Hazel was going to end up as a girl of the harem sooner or later so I was going to get a black maids costume for her. I was also going to buy cloths for girls that we added on the way.

"Hello Dear. I thought you would end up here." I looked around. There stood the mindboggling beautiful Godess. "Hello Aphrodite." The godess walked up to me. "So, it appears that you and your Seaweed brain are building up a harem. I am suprised that it is still this closed. Apollo and Ares were faster then you two." I rolled my eyes. "Well Percy is new to this stuff. Drew is making herself well bye the way." Aphrodite nodded. "Well she had so much potential. Let's see if she mannages to end up more worth then her body to you to. However there is the subject of Piper." I raised an eyebrow. "What about her?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Ohh come on. I know that she will end up in your harem. It isn't as if there will be any real problems adding her. She is crushing on your boyfriend after all." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay. She is my favorite daughter at the moment and I would appreciate it if she didn't end up as some low harem slave."

I chuckled. "Percy and I were thinking of letting her be second wife." Aphrodite nodded. "Well you should hurry up with her. Apollo has already tried to get her but failed for now. Artemis also tried to recruit her but Piper was sent away although I suspect if she is offered again she will say yes."

I smiled sensing that the important part was coming. "Thanks for the information but how can you be sure that she will not reject an offer from Percy and what is stopping Apollo from from simply raping Piper and taking her as a slave?" Aphrodite smiled. "Well for one I made sure to the male gods that laying had on Piper against her will, will have painful consequences. Now to your other question. Of course Percy will probably mannaged to get Piper on his own in the end, but I could make sure that Piper is very open to any of your advances and especially to your boyfriends advances which is much easier." I smiled enjoying the game of politics. "What would the price for such a favor be?" She smiled. "Zeus will call in a emergency counsile meeting tomorrow under Artemis direct request. Turns out two more hunters fell in love and left the hunt and now she wants to ban me from pairing up hunters which is lots of fun." She paused.

"So you would be pleased if I secured you Percy's vote." She smiled. "Indeed and perhaps we could be allies in the future. It is obvious that Percy will gather lots of political power over the next few years. Much more then I have now so I wouldn't mind being his ally even if I will only be an asset in the end." She winked at me.

"Transport me to camp haldblood before you leave to the consile meeting and make sure that Piper has a weakness for gray eyed blonds and that she likes the idea of being Percy's second wife." Aphrodite's eyes sparkled. "Ohh she will. I trust you will find her to be very easily aroused by your touches. I can not orce love however you will find that my daughter will desire you as much as your boyfriend and mate. I would lean on that if I were you. Now, why did you come here again?"


	6. Forbidden desire

**Here you go you beloved perverted fanboys and fangirls. Are there even any girls reading this?**

**To Roy Harper: Why thank you. I intend to.**

**To allen r´:The wait is over.**

**To Ronnie R15: I intend to.**

* * *

><p>Percy pov.<p>

The day had passed rather quickly. After we had left the shower I had brought Reyna back to the bed and then continued our game for at least three hours. She had already lost consciousness by the time I had stopped using her. Annabeth had bought outfits for the girls and she had made a good choice because Khione looked great in the dark blue maids costume.

She also had been pleased that I had already made plans to take on Rome and it turned out that she had also phrased a black maids uniform for Hazel. She had also designed something like a torture chamber in case we ever needed to break someone or if one of the girls misbehaved. Attached to it was a large holdingcell with celestial bronze bars and a dark room in which you could lock someone up for hours or days in total darkness and slowly torture them with the isolation so she had been very furrow. She had also bought bronze collars for any girls that stepped out of line. They openly marked them as slaves but what was more important was that I could remotely use the collars to electricude them or strangle them.

She also said she had a suprise for me but I could only get it if I sided with Aphrodite on a vote against Artemis which I would have done anyway.

In the evening at had told the girls to bed and Annabeth and I had spent much of the night catching up or going after our desires for eachother. During the next day we had caught up on some work. Now it was in the early afternoon and we finally had the chance to relax in the deck chairs at the pool. Annabeth was naked and lying on her stomach on a towel next to the pool. She was letting Reyna give her a massage.

I had let her also wear a bra by now and Reyna was being the best slave possible so when would quickly earn herself more cloths. I was relaxing on a deckchair and I should add that Drew was straddling me and neither of us was wearing anything. I reached up and slowly fondled the attractive asians breasts. drew smirked down at me. I ignored her and looked down at Annabeth. "Wise Girl. I have an idea." She chained her neck. "Really?" she asked with innocent surprise. I made a face.

"We could move to my fathers kingdom. You know that he has a palace there for us." She smirked. "I actually like that Idea. We could do that in a few days." She mused. "Now shut up Seaweed brain. I want to relax." Feeling pleased with myself I turned back to Drew. "You know what to do?" I asked her. Drew nodded and positioned my length in her entrance. Then see sank down onto it burrying my length in her tightness. She let her arms hang loosely to her side and slowly started riding me. She was definitely a extremely talented plessure toy because she had me moaning with in seconds but atleast she was moaning to. After a few minutes my seeds filled up her cunt.

Annabeth pov.

I headed through the streets of Olympus to Aphrodite's shops. Percy had already left for the counsile meetings ten minutes ago to be on time to something for once. I found the godess of love waiting for me in front of the shop. "Good afternoon my lady." I greeted her. She smiled at me. "I assume I can be sure of Percy's vote?" I nodded. "Well, I must head to the throne room. I will transport you to camp half blood momentarily. Is there any specific time you want to arive?" I smiled at her. "After dinner would be fine." She chuckled. "So you don't want to waste time. As agreed you will find Piper to be rather stressed out and in need of an orgasm. She will also desire you nearly as much as you boyfriend until I put a stop to her desires for you. I think I will let her want you forever. That could so so entertaining for both of us." "Thank you Aphrodite." The godess winked. "Enjoy yourself." Suddenly everything became dark. When my vision returned again I was standing in front of the big houses lobby. It was late in the evening.

I stepped forward and knocked on the door. After a few seconds a exhausted looking daughter of Aphrodite opened the door. When she saw me she froze. "You?" I studied Piper. She was slightly pale, her hair was an even bigger mess then usual and her finger nails looked as if she had been chewing on them. She still had a feather in her hair and was wearing a old button up t-shirts and very short jeanse that showed of her perfect, long and tanned legs. "Hey Piper. Yes it's me." Piper trembled slightly. "What do you want?" I rolled my eyes. "I want to catch up. You know, a sleep over." Piper looked as if she was on the verge of tears and a mental breakdown but also seemed to scared to turn me down. "Okay, you can stay here but I need to study for collage." I nodded. "Yeah sure." I stepped into the house and Piper closed the door behind me.

Piper pov.

I wanted to start crying there and then. Three days ago I had been hit by a huge amount of things I needed to catch up to for collage. I had barely eaten and probably slept less then three hours since then. I had handed over the camp leadership to Clarissa and Malcom.

To make things worse my mind kept on wondering back to Percy. There had been rumors that he had gathered a small harem but I didn't give them much credit. Percy would never cheat on or betray Annabeth like that and that knollage made me even more depressed. I was very jealous of what she had.

Now the blond decided to catch up with me and wanted a sleep over. Sadly she was a godess and I didn't know if it was safe to turn her down. When she walked past me her strangly intoxicating scent suddenly filled my nostrils. I followed Annabeth into the livingroom were piles of text books were lying around on the floor. We sat down in two armchairs and I looked at her expectantly. "So, what do you want to do?" Annabeth shrugged. "I didn't think about that to be honest." I forced myself to stay calm. "Okay. How has immortality been treating you." Annabeth shrugged. "My mother kept my busy for the first few days so that part was stressful but then I kinda took french leave which was a very wise choice. The last few days are relaxed and when ever I feel a bit stressed or even bord Percy or when he isn't available one of our girls take care of my needs.

I looked at her suprised. "Your girls?" Annabeth chuckled. "Yeah. Percy and I are collecting a harem. All male gods have concubines and slaves next to their wives and the Sea gods traditionaly have even more then one wife." She giggled at my face. "Don't worry Piper. I told Percy to get a harem in the first place." I nodded feeling a bit suprised. "How has your life been since we last met?" Annabeth suddenly asked. I froze for a second and then started ranting about my life. From my breakup with Jason to this guy I was crushing on. That was actually strange because I was talking to my crushes girlfriend. Then about how bitchy Drew had been before she was suspended wich actually seemed to amuse her. Then I continued with everything that pissed me of until I finally finnished with me being swamped thanks to collage.

When my rant ended I looked around and noticed that it had already gotten dark outside. Annabeth was looking at me rather thoughtful. "Do you are extremely stressed out thanks to your collage. Have you tried mastobating?" My jaw dropped open. "Sorry?" I felt myself blushing. "You know. To help you relax?" Annabeth got up and kneeled down next to me. I breathed in her sent again and for some reason it drove me crazy. I was barely able to think straight. It made my skin tingle. "No, of course not." I stuttered. I wasn't into mastobating to much. Sure, I had experimented around a bit before but that was it. "Why don't we take your car back to Olympus tonight. There we grab one or two of Percy's girls and rent some five star hotel. Trust me, you will feel much better after that."

I blushed deeply. "No,..." I nearly begged feeling something getting wet under. Annabeth stepped behind me and suddenly started kneading my shoulder muscles. Her touch sent thousands of sparks through my body. Suddenly I couldn't help myself and moaned. Annabeth pulled back. "Piper did you just moan?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "Sorry..." I stammered. "Are you sure your alright?" Annabeth stepped next to me, her intoxicating scent nearly making me burst out in tears if frustration and some sort of strange tension. Annabeth muttered something about needing more light to see properly and snapped her fingers making crackling fire burst to life in the fireplace. I stated up at Annabeth. She was extremely beautiful. She had a great figure, an angelic face. In the firelight her hair looked like liquid gold. Suddenly she reached down and placed her hand on my thigh. Her touch drove me crazy and dispite my best efforts I couldn't stop myself from whimpering. "Holly owl, Piper! How horny are you." She said after pulling her hand away. I blushed from the humiliation and felt tears of anxiety and frustration flowing down my cheeks.

"That's it. I am calling in a one girl intervention." Annabeth informed me. "You are what?" I asked between sobs. "I am taking care of you myself. I know that you would prefer your crush, who happens to be my boyfriend to do it but that's just not an option now." By now I my tears were flowing down my cheeks. She knew all along. Suddenly Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "What...?" Annabeth looked at me sternly. " I am going to personally make sure you get a few good orgasms." Annabeth said and grabbed my button up shirt and ripped it apart, sending buttons flying everywere. "You can't force me." I febily resisted. "I was always stronger then you and now I am a godess and you are only a haldblood so yes I can force you but I don't need to force you." Before I could as what she was talking about soft, delicious lips crashed against mine.

My mind went blank in an instant and I just stood there utterly helpless and unable to move. Even if I was able to move I wouldn't have at this point. I noted Annabeth letting my shirt slide to the ground leaving me in my gra bra. Annabeth pulled back and grinned at me. "Do I have to do everything." She asked. I just stared at her speechless and breathless. Annabeth sighed and dragged me over to the couch and pushed me down on it. Finally she pulled of her own blouse and straddled me. A heartbeat later she was kissing me again. After what could have been only seconds or melenia Annabeth pushed her tongue into my mouth and let it explore. Finally I seemed to regane control over my body against but instead of trying to push the daughter of Athena away I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back as hard as I could. I moaned loudly dispite my best efforts as our tounges danced around each other. Her lips sent a wave of heat through my body and I ran my thingers through her hair. Finally her lips wandered down my jaw.

Suddenly Annabeth forced me down onto over the armrest. Before I could react she forced my arms behind my back and metal rings closed around my wrists. Then the blond pulled my back upright with my hands cuffed behind my back. "What ar..." I was but off by Annabeth's lips blocking mine. Feeling like butter in the blonds hands. Annabeth pulled back and smirked at me. Then she ripped my bra off making me yelp in suprise. I looked up at my captor who was smirking down at me. Her hands cupped my breasts and she squeezed them making me gasp in suprise. No one had ever touched me like that and I liked it. Finally Annabeth climbed of my lap and looked down at me thoughtfully for a second.

I blushed deeply at her feeling rather dazed. Finally Annabeth grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to my feet and walked me into my bedroom were she shoved me down on my mattress. Then she climbed onto the bed and a second later I felt her sucking on my nipples making me groan involuntarily.

Annabeth pov.

I sucked on her breasts. It was fascinating to see how easy this was. I could have mannaged to seduce Piper with out Aphrodite making her desire me as stressed out, tired ansd horny as she was. Percy would have had no problem with taking her if he had tried. While nibbling and sucking on one of her breasts I pinched the other. With my free hand I opened the button of her minny jeanse. Then I pulled back and pulled the jeanse down her legs. "Please Annabeth. Stop." Piper begged half-heartedly. I laughed at her and stroked her tanned and moist thighs. Piper gave a pained whisper. Finally I pulled down her thong revealing her shaven cunt. Piper gave me a pleading look which I I replied to with my best smile. I rubbed her cunt making Piper whimper. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked. Piper whimpered and I slowly pushed my finger through her already moist folds.

"Do you want more?" I teased her. Finally I pushed my finger into her tight virgin hole. Piper arched her back and she groaned aroused. I slowly pushed my finger forward untill I reached her barrier but stopped them. I was going to leave that for Percy. "Please...Annabeth. " She groaned. I climbed between her legs and then lowered my face to her cunt. I slowly ran my tongue through her folds. Piper arched her back and tried to pull me in with her legs. At this I pulled back. "No Piper. You don't get to do that."

Piper pov.

I groaned in frustration. Already humiliated beyond measure I finally wanted to get rid of the pressure Annabeth was building up in me and that meant a release. "Please Annabeth?" I begged nearly crying. I was utterly helpless and in Annabeth's power. I couldn't give myself release because my hands were tied up behind my back.

Finally I felt Annabeth's tongue pushing trough my folds inside me. I squealed when she started working on my. My moans got louder and louder and I could feel the climax approaching rapidly. Annabeth's finger and tongue continued the sweet torture until I was on edge. Suddenly Annabeth pulled back and climbed of the bed.

I started sobbing oncontrolable. "Please Annabeth. Don't stop." I choked forward between sobs. Tears were running down my face in flows now. "What would I get if I continue. " She asked. "Anything you want." I choked. She sat down next to my and gently fondled one of my breasts. "Swear it on the river of Styx and I will grant you your release." The last rest of self esteem evaporated in my as I choked forward an oath on the cursed river in the underworld that I would do anything Annabeth wanted.

I tried to read Annabeth's face but was blinded by tears. Suddenly I felt her climbing back down between my legs and her blissful tongue stabbed into my folds. Three minutes later I cried my release out into the night as I experienced my first orgasm ever. Finally, after a few dreamable minutes in which colorful world's exploded in front of my eyes I lay there, panting heavily and blissfully exhausted. I even heard myself laugh softly. Annabeth straddled me and I felt her remove the handcuffs. I whiped the tears out of my eyes and looked up at the smirking blond godess. "That was amazing." I breathed. She chuckled. "Did you think we are finnished already?" She asked. I looked up at her nervously.

Annabeth reached behind her and opened the clamps of her bra. She pulled of of and tossed it away over her shoulder leaving bare chested. She looked absolutely breathtaking. I thoughtlessly reached up and cupped one of them. It felt great. Suddenly Annabeth leaned down and crashed her lips against mine taking me with her down the path of forbidden plessures.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you had fun. I definitely had fun. Writing a girl onamed girl seance was a very interesting experience. There will definitely be more Piper and Annabeth and other girl on girl things happening. Especially since Piper now nearly desires Annabeth as much as she wants Percy.<strong>

**People Please Review or else I won´t update. **

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	7. Spanking

Annabeth pov.

I woke up feeling rather relaxed. Last night had been successful. True, I had to admit that I had fulfilled my objective the moment Piper had sworn to do what ever air wanted and I had only continued because I was rather enjoying myself. Piper and I had spent at least a few more hours doing eachother. Now we were lying under the covers of her bed with our legs tangled and our arms around each other. Piper's tongue had proven itself to be even more talented in giving others plessure then it was in convincing others to do something. Between her and Drew we would have all the Charmspeak we could ask for.

I slowly moved my leg up between her legs so that it pressed against the desired region and was pleased that Piper softly moaned in her sleep. The girl had a soft smile on her lips. I decided to wake her up in the way she probably wake up frequently in the future and leaned forward and gently pressed my lips against her. Piper slowly opened her eyes and looked slightly suprised and disoriented but not worried. "Morning Annabeth. Did you just kiss me?" Suddenly her eyes widened but she didn't pull back or try to get away. "We slept together. Didn't we?" She asked. I nodded. "And also did a hole lot of different things but hey, you needed it and you will be pleased to know that this is not the last time we will be doing this." Piper blushed deeply. "What?" I smirked enjoying her pantic and slight arousle. "I enjoyed last night so much that I will be having these sleepovers at least once a week eventhough driving down here will be a bitch."

She blushed deeply. "You caught me in a very week state last night and my hormones were playing with me. What makes you think I will just sleep with you." I smirked at her as I felt her getting wetter and wetter between my legs. Instead of answering I rolled ontop of her and kissed her. Piper kissed me back after a few seconds and I pulled away. "This is why I am so sure I can seduce again." She glared up at me until I gave her a sinister smirk. "You see I can even do this with you. Wpuld you please get on all fours." I rolled of her and Piper nervously did as I told her. I laid my hand on her firm behind. I relised that I needed to make her tan naked in the future because I could see were the bikini had covered her.

I let my hand slide down. "What are you doing Annabeth." Piper said nervously. I slowly pushed a finger into her ass. Piper groaned but didn't do anything to stop me. "Please stop." She begged blushing like crazy. "Very well." I said and pulled my finger out. Then I held the finger under her nose. "Suck it clean." I ordered. She hesitated humiliation written over her face but then did as I told her and let me push my finger into her mouth. She sucked it clean and I pulled my finger out. "Okay Annabeth. You've proven that you can take me. Why are you doing this." I chuckled. "Because I can. Now to the fact that you are in love with Percy."

Now she looked at me with horror in her eyes. "How do you know? Is this why your are torturing like this?" She asked. I giggled. "No, don't worry." Then I made a pause as if I just had an idea. "I have an idea. I could get you to join Percy's harem. Don't worry, I'll share him with you. I can also hook up with you more often. You are such much more fun then any of the other girls." Piper glared at me. "No. That's it. I will the accept the fact that for some reason that I can't bring myself to girlup enough to stop sleeping with you but I won't sleep with your boyfriend." She growled and moved into a sitting piston at which pounced on her and ended up straddling her making her yelp. Acctually I can. Last night you made an oath on the river of Styx to do what ever I want and I want you to freely join Percy's harem. I want you to sleep with him and then swear an oath of loyalty to him."

Her jaw dropped open. "You wouldn't dare do that to me." She whispered. I smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry. You won't end as some fucktoy. You will get to be his second wife with all connected privileges and duties. True, until Percy and I marry you will only be a concubine but that's what I am at the moment technically even if he still is only a Seaweed brain and does what I tell him to." Piper bit her lip. "Don't worry. You will enjoy it." I tried to calm her worries. "Can I get some time to think about this?" I smiled. "Sure. But we are leaving to NewYork within the next two hours. We will go shopping today and then you will get the chance to sleep with your crush." She gave me a pleading look. "I swear Piper. You will live like a queen. I will make sure of that." She gulped and nodded.

"I will also make sure Chiron comes back to keep camp running." Piper bit her lip. "I don't really have any choise." I shook my head. "So we are going to both be Percy's wives." I nodded. "Okay. We to do one more round and leave before breakfast. I will also arrange for Percy and you to get some private time tonight. Or do you want a threesome on your first time." Piper looked very nervous again. "Am I going to spend the entire night with him?" I nodded. "I think it would be best if I do this alone." I nodded. "Now, if I seem to be your little slut I want to be on top." She growled and pushed me sideways and then rolling onto of me. Her lips found my breasts at once and she started sucking.

Percy pov.

Yesterday had been successful. Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and I kind of allied ourselves. Aphrodite and I even ate dinner together to talk about somethings. We had agreed to always vote in the others intrest when it didn't hit the other and also closely koordinate our moves. She had given me lots of inside tips on the politics of Olympus. Things that an outsider never learned about. I think she might have even flirted with me a bit. She had also confided in me to try to prove that her marriage wasn't legit because she and Hephaestus had both been forced into it and that not either of them had consented to the wedding.

Turns out the two were acctually good friends and that him pranking her and Ares was payed back ever time accordingly. I had also leaned that the thing with Ares was kind of slowly ending. I had told her that I planned on moving under the Sea which Aphrodite also thought was a good idea. Turns out that of you engage in Olympian politics and wearn't Zeus you shouldn't live there. Others gods would possibly try to pressure your harem girls into giving away information or to influence you. Although she had said that I didn't need to worry about Annabeth. For one every god knew how smart she was.

Annabeth was also under Athena's protection eventhough Athena and I were possible rivals because of my father and because she usually backed Zeus up when his judgment was sound enough. I could also let Reyna of on a long leasch when I was sure that she was abselutly devoted to me.

So in other words I should isolate the rest of my girls of my world as far as practical or possible.

After that I gone home and eaten dinner. I relised that my urge to fuck my girls all day long had grown weeker. Sure I enjoyed them but it was nothing special anymore. That hadn't stopped me from letting Khione grace my bed. Ryena had suprised me by coming into my room and sneeking under my coveres when she tought I was asleep. When I asked her why she said that she had been cold which of course was a lie in my opinion. When I teased her about her about it she had sadly reminded me that her blanket was in the washingmashine. But the important thing was that I had slept great.

It was 10:55am in the morning and I was going to fulfill every male teenagers dream. True, I would have preferred Annabeth to do it but I was sure she would kick my butt and wouldn't give a crap that I was legally her owner. That was also something I hadn't relised as a haldblood. There were so many slaves on Olympus. Now back to the main topic. I was going to have that one of my gorgeous girls give me a blowjob while playing Xbox.

And so I sat down in my sofa and turned on the TV. Then I grabbed my controller and turned on the Xbox. I rubbed my shin thoughtfully. I had a hard choice. Drew was getting tanned outside. Reyna was busy plotting against Rome...so that left Khione, my beautiful maid and snowgodess. "Khione, come here." I yell. After a few seconds she appeared just as I was starting Skyrim. I admit I had fashioned my character to look like Annabeth

"What can I do for you master." I glanced up at her. "Sit down next to me babe." She nodded and did as I told her. I paused the game to enjoy the view. I took notice of the fact that Annabeth hadn't phrased a Slutty maids costume but a real one which made her look even more sexy in her way. The dark blue outfit fit the slave really well. Khione did as I told her and I laid an arm around her shoulder, stroking her her cold skin. "I want a blowjob." I informed her. Khione nodded slowly. "Should I undress first or should I start straight away." I smiled at her approvingly. "I appreciate your enfusiam. Start straight away. If I do need the rest of your body I will inform you." Her delicate fingers undid the buttons of my jeanse and pulled down the zipper. Khione gave me an unsure smile in which I could see total obedience.

She had accsept and embraced that she would spend the rest of my Ethernity hidden away from the outside world in my harem. Considering that her other option had been Tartarus she had gotten a good deal. I might even get her get pregnant one day if she continued behaving this good. I shifted my position and let pull my jeanse down to my knees. Next I pulled down my boxershorts to my knees and sat back down. "Babe, if you continue behaving this good I might just reward you." I informed her. Khione blushed and I stroked her hair gently. Finally she ran her cold tongue up my length. I shivered and for the next few seconds Khione treated my dick like an ice-creamcone. When her soft lips touched my tip I unpaused the game again and continued playing. Sadly it turned out that concentrating on not dying at the hands of some dragon was hard when someone gave you the world's only chilly blowjob. When I finally noticed that I wasn't going to play with out dyeing I turned of the Xbox and turned my attention to Khione.

Her head was bobbing up and down slowly. She was doing a marvelous job. She was dosing the usage of her tongue and her teeth greatly and she was also sucking. It was a great experience and I was groaning softly. Of course Drew also very talented and experienced in performing oral sex and Reyna wasn't bad either when she put some effort into it but Khione's low body temperature made it even more arousing in its own way. It didn't take to long until I was ready. Khione sensing this tightened her lips around my manhood and sucked hard. Finally the first burst of my seeds shot into her mouth. My dick jerked in her mouth and with each jerk another load filled her mouth. After five jerks it was finally over and Khione pulled away and looked up at me expectantly. "You may swallow darling." She swallowed. "Is there anything else you want me to do or should I leave?"

I bit my lip. Being a god brought the advantage that I could drill girls ad long as I wanted to with out ever running out of cum and I was also horny but Khione's good behavior needed to be noticed. I put an arm around her. "Are you in the mood for more?" She looked down at her feet. "My opinion doesn't count master." She said. I stroked her cheek. "You are a good slave and your behavior has been exemplary. There are two other girls in this house. If you aren't in the mood I will use one of them." Khione nodded. "I'm not in the mood right now. Perhaps later. But if you want me you only need to call." I nodded. "You may go for now. I think I will spend some time with Drew. It's been a while since I really gave her my attention. Ohh and if there is anything you want as a reward then tell me what it is." Khione nodded and left me sitting there.

I pulled up my pants and walked into my bedroom. Reyna was sitting crosslegged on a laptop in her hand. She looked up at me. She really was beautiful and here she was, sitting in bra and slip and at my disposal. "Are you here for me?" The pretor asked. I shook my head. "Nah, I'm getting changed." She nodded and I quickly changed into my swimming Trunks. The curiosity took over and I climbed onto the bed and sat down next to her. "What are you doing?" She smirked. "I hacked Hazel's IPhone. It seems as if she will be heading to LA in two weeks. We should take her then." I nodded. "Talk to Annabeth about this." Reyna chuckled. "As if I'd make a plan with out her." I kissed her on the cheek. "Ray?" "Yes Percy?" She sniggered. "You are beautiful today." Reyna giggled. "Percy, if you want to fuck me then just say so."

I gave her a hurt look. "I was only paying you a complement. Ohh and you are allowed to wear your normal clothing now." I informed her. She gave me a thankfull smile. With that I got up and left the room. I walked out to the inner courtyard. Drew was lying next to the pool on a blanket. She had filled my orders to tan nude and seemed to be sleeping. I laid down next to Drew and laid my hand on her stomach while eyeing her breasts. Her skin was hot from the sun. I scooted closer to her so that her warm flank was nestled against my chest. the Asian opened an eye. "Is there anything I can do for you? I've been out here for the last two hours and I'm bord." She asked. I smirked. "Reyna will have to do the same later." I let my hand slide up from her stomach to one of her breasts. I have it a squeeze before rolling ontop of her. Drew's hot body felt wonderful under mine. I leaned down and sucked on one of her nipples untill it got hard. Then I switched to the other one while pinching the first making Drew groan.

When her nipples were hard I resorted to licking and sucking on her breasts. After a few minutes I felt like they had gotten enough attention and slid up a bit and looked down at the girl under me. "So, are you pleased with your new life?" Drew bit her lip. "Actually I'm not. It's usually rather boring and the only thing I really do here is to occasionally have sex with you or what ever girl I'm told to have sex with and keep my body in shape for yoy." I chuckled. "Well your main purpose in life is to grace my bed and that is exactly what you will be doing for the rest of your immortal life." I teased her. I kissed her on her cheek and slid of her and pulled my swimmingtrunks of. "Get on all fours. It's been a while since I fucked your ass." I ordered her. While she did as I told her I continued. "You know. I've been thinking that I should usually fuck your ass instead of your cunt to preserve your tightness." I said. "Okay." She simply replied. I moved behind and positioned myself in front of the entrance to her asshole.

I grabbed her hips and forced myself into her ass making Drew groan. Once I had passed the entrance I simply glided fully into her. After having my dick surrounded by Khiones cold mouth Drew's warm ass felt very warm and inviting around my manhood. I stayed burried inside her enjoying the moment and admiring my slaves back. She was tanned, relatively athletic. Her shoulder blades had something graceful about them. Finally I pulled out of Drew a bit and rammed back into her making her groan again.

Reyna pov.

Being dressed in normal cloths again was extremely pleasent. I had to admit to myself that I had given up on my pride. I was Percy's concubine and there was no point in denying it but at least Percy could make things very enjoyable for me if I wanted to. I laid aside the computer and let myself plump down onto the mattress of Percy's bed. Suddenly Percy's phone vibrated on the bedside table were he had left it this morning. I grabbed it and turned it on. He had received a message on Whatsapp from Annabeth.

Groaning I got up and left the bedroom and walked down the hallway into the kitchen were I found Khione cleaning. "Where is Percy?" She turned around. "He is at the pool busy with Drew. I think he should be finished with pounding her ass by now." I smiled at her. "Thanks." With that I headed into the living room and out into the courtyard. Percy was in the shadow part of pool with Drew. She had her arms and legs wrapped around Percy who had his arms wrapped around her Torso and was moving Drew up and down on his manhood. At the same time the to were liplocked. I stopped at the pools edge waiting for Percy to finish up with Drew. Drew's moans became louder and louder until she finally cried out loud in an orgasm and Percy rammed her down on his manhood one last time, mostlikely filling her up with the same warm, fertile fluid that I also filled me up over the last few days. "Percy! Annabeth wrote you a message." I called over. Percy, only now noticing my presence looked over to me suprised. "I'm coming Ray." He told the worn out Drew to let go of him and get inside and to dry of. She emidietly did and I noticed the very obvious limp as she hurried of. Then Percy came over to me and got out of the water giving me a wonderful view of his muscular torso. The moment he climbed out of the water he was dry again. He took the phone and read the message and grinned.

"Reyna, it appears that you will have to amuse yourself with out me tonight. Annabeth told me to head to the Hilton hotel in a few hours." I made a fake horrorfied face. "Ohh my gods. How am I supposed to live with out you using me all the time." I cried out sarcastically. He glared at me. "That was uncalled for babe." He complained. I crossed my arms. "No, it wasn't." Then he grinned making me gulp. "I don't think I like your adetude." He mused. I groaned knowing that the punishment would be painful, sexualy loaded and embarrassing. "Would you rather be punished in doors or out doors?" He asked cheekly. "In doors please." I said. He nodded and grabbed my arm and steared me back into the livingroom and then to the diningtable were he pulled a share back a few feet and sat down at it. I stood in front of him waiting for what ever his perverted mind would come up with while hoping that his lust for his girls would fade over time.

He popped open the button of my jeense and pulled down the zipper before pulling down the jeense although. I nervously stepped out of the legs and kicked the garment away. Next hid fingers curled around my panties which he pulled down to my knees. He grinned up at me. "Bow down over my lap Reyna." I glared at him when I realised what he was planning. He chuckled. "Reyna, if you don't bow down over the lap now I will make a video of you mastobating and upload it onto the Internet." When he grabbed my wrist I gave up and let him pull me down until I was lying across his lap. He patted my head. "Good girl." "Just get this over with it." I growled at him. Just now his hand impacted my behind hard making me yelp. The place were his hand hand had impacted stung painfully. His hand whistled through the air again and my behind was on fire. For what felt like the next etherinty my word was filled with blows on my behind and my pained cries.

Percy pov.

I let my hand impact her behind with a considerable amount of force. The air was filled with a satisfying slap followed my a cry from Reyna. I lifted my hand again and let it hit her behind. For the next few minutes I repeated the ritual until her ass shared a color with a tomato. When I stopped spanking her I noticed that Reyna was sobbing. "Are you going to be a good girl?" I asked her. She nodded slightly. I lifted her up and laid her down onto the dining table. "You just got your punishment so I won't take away your cloths." "Yes Percy." She choked. "Good girl. Now you better get outside, strip and get a good tan before the sun is gone. I on the other hand have to head in NewYork." I patted her thigh and pecked her on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. So no Piper in this chapter. Perhaps in the next one. Should Piper's first night with Percy be gentel or should Percy be extremely dominant.<strong>

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
